Worst Decision
by ciTohCysP
Summary: <html><head></head>[Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter] Sometimes, Geoff thinks taking the job at Rooster Teeth Middle School was the worst decision he ever made. He's stuck watching out for five screaming kids for eight hours a day and being paid what must be just above minimum wage. But sometimes, it's not so bad.</html>


Sometimes, it was the worst decision he ever made.

It all started when Burnie had offered him a job working at the middle school a little out of the way where he was principal, a small building with class sizes that would make most anyone who survived a regular school laugh. The buses were cheap and looked ready to rattle apart at the slightest pothole in the road and more than half the staff had no college experience what so ever. Of course despite all this he _still _let Burnie talk him into it somehow.

"Come on! It'll be easy money," he said one day over a bottle of beer, "teachers don't even do that much, you just have to sit in a room with a bunch of kids and keep them quiet for thirty minutes- Oh don't be a bitch. Were understaffed! Just for a day! Come sub in for one day, I'll pay you in cash, and I won't bring it up ever again."

Of course that's what Burnie _said_, but he still ended up roped into a low paying job with one of the largest classes (which admittedly, still wasn't that big) for eight hours a day and no plan for when summer rolls around.

There were a few other teachers, most of them just as underpaid and none of which he knew well enough to call friends, though the blonde woman a door down from him named Barbara was damn near close. Ms. Dunkelman had three students, Miles, Monty, and Kerry, which was the standard class size for Rooster Teeth middle school, and he had five.

Actually, at first it had just been him and Jack, a mild mannered boy with glasses and an impressive amount of rusty colored stubble for a middle schooler. The first few days were nice, peaceful even, Jack had a good sense of humor and played lots of video games so the two of them always had a constant topic of conversation to return to when no one was looking and preaching from the textbook grew dull and stale.

After a few days Gavin joined their small class, somehow managing to turn their quiet, lapid, room into a world of pure madness. Gavin had a nose that seemed all too big for his face and an odd british accent that could be heard all throughout the school building as he made noises reminiscent of a dying bird and scrambled away from his enraged teacher, who was soaking wet after an ill fated prank including the misuse of water balloons.

Then came Ray, a shorter Puerto Rican with an obsession for roses, so much so he rarely ever came into class without one. The first day he tried to take the red rose from Ray, snatching up the velvet petaled flower and putting it on his desk in the front of the room so he could teach without distraction, only he turned back around to Gavin's giggles and found Ray had another identical rose clutched gently in his hand and a smug smirk of his face, his eyebrow quirked in silent challenge. He attempted to get rid of the scarlet flowers many many times after but each time Ray had a brand new one tauntingly perched on his desk like magic so eventually he just gave up, letting Ray keep to his infinite supply of roses.

Soon thereafter Michael joined their ever expanding class, he had a mop of auburn curls that was constantly squished down by a beanie and a splatter of freckles across his light skin. Michael certainly added a whole new level of chaos to his day, despite his age Michael was an avid and casual swearer, leaking profanities at every opportunity in a way that would make the most foul mouthed sailor cry. Tie that in with his assertive personality and short fuse, he was practically a walking landmine, but besides all this he had quite possibly the brightest smile of all and quickly made friends with Gavin, Ray, and even Jack.

Lastly was Ryan, a boy with windswept tawny hair startling blue eyes who was seemingly quiet at first, but over time revealed himself to be a true maniac, the craziest of them all, '_the mad king_'as Gavin dubbed him. In fact the rumor goes that it was solely because of Ryan that hands on chemistry was banned from Rooster Teeth, the students from then on restricted to book learning and the occasional hazard free science experiment which they would somehow always manage to mess up. Something odd though is that every day Ryan would have a stuffed cow sitting in the depths of his backpack, never to see the flourescent light of day. When questioned by Michael on the matter he simply replied, "Edgar is the one in the backpack," and left it at that.

Even with all the havoc the five of them brought to his day, the worst part is that every day was the same thing again and again, but completely and utterly different in the most chaotic way, like the time Ray and Gavin burst into the classroom blaring cheesy theme music all dressed up as the superheroes 'X-Ray and Vav'.

He spent most of his days sitting at his desk, having forgone teaching the five morons anything for the rest of the day, just watching them scream and flail as they got into squabbles amongst themselves, more often than not breaking out into laughter as Michael tackled Gavin to the ground, or animatedly discussing something of no importance like wet bread, and he cant help but find himself smiling and laughing along with them.

He could have taken the money and left after that first day, that was what he had agreed to, wasn't it? But something had kept him there, _something _had made him push Burnies outstretched hand away and say, "You can pay me double when I come back tomorrow."

Perhaps, it was those little things that you never tend to notice but make all the difference.

Perhaps, it was the energy drinks he could never remember how he received every morning that he was trudging around half asleep.

Perhaps, it was the single red rose that mysteriously showed up in a vase on his desk every morning.

Perhaps, it was the offhanded comments they threw at each other like they had been friends for years.

Perhaps, it was the ever present chaos that enveloped everything and made him feel not only welcome, but needed.

Sometimes, it was the worst decision Geoff ever made… But most times, it was the best.


End file.
